To Catch the King of Thieves
by Copper Rallie Sweep
Summary: Ryou is stuck in the rain. Melidey is lost. And Bakura is being a royal pain. What could this add up to? RyuoxMelidey Bakurax?.
1. Meeting in the Rain

**To Catch the King of Thieves.  
Introductions:**

Expect to see the following familiar faces:

**Bakura~** _as our beloved, clumsy, slightly dazed hero (sometimes)_

**Melidey~ **_in the simplest explanation, you._

**Yugi~ **_later_

**Yami~ **_later_

**Seth~ **_later_

**Seto~ **_very later _

**Albert~** _Melidey's older brother_

and a load of other nut jobs that will find their way into the story.** Bye now!^-^**

********************************************************************************

**Episode 1: Meeting in the Rain**

Recently -meaning last week- Melidey moved to Domino city mainly because it was the only place shse could get adecent course in card desine and she didn't want to live with her  
extremely (um shall we say) over protective mother. Her flat (well her brother's flat) is somewhere in the middle of the city and as luck would have it furthest away from her college.  
Brilliant.

It's four o'clock in the afternoon, Melidey's about goodness knows how far from her home, and it is currently raining. Crap. She really regret turning down that lift from her big brother but he really was acting like a prat and she wanted some privisy. That old umbrella she carrying could probably fit an elephant under it but it's keeping her dry so she don't really care. Sweeping back a blond curl she notices some poor lad with white hair stuck under a tree waiting patiently for the rain to stop.

"Hey!" There's no reply. She walks a little closer and shout again."OI! You alright!?" It was a shout loud enough to wake the dead. He turned his head to face her.

"Um, yes I'm fine just a bit lost." His voice was calm and he spoke with an English accent, wait a minute he was kinda cute.

"You and me both. I'm suppose to be going to my brothers house but I tried to shortcut to it and got lost. Heh." She scratched the back of her neck. _Maybe it really **wasn't** the best  
idea I have ever had to take a shortcut_. "Y'know if you're not too busy then we could walk together? I mean if you're planning on being lost for the rest of the afternoon that's fine with me, but it is raining."

The young man just laughted."It is indeed. I'll take you up on your offer, um?."

"Melidey. And you ?"

"Bakura." She brought the umbrella over to him. He smiled kindly and thanked her for the gesture. They began to walk slowly along the pavement.

"No need I barely ever get company these days."_ I really should be thanking him...oh well, guess its too late now._

"Is that so?" He enquired."I'm not much different myself." _He seems to be gazing off at some thing distant as if remembering something terrible, his expression has changed to. Maybe I hit a sore spot.... Time to change the subject._

"Well where were you going anyways Bakura?" He snapped out of his daze and turned his attention back to her.

"Ah, home, back to my house. Its near the centre of the city. I was waiting for someone but they never came so I tried to get back home but got lost in doing so."

"You sound like me. I have to head through central to get to my Brother's flat, I heard there was a quicker way through here, but..."He continued for her.

" 'got lost'?" The two of them laughted as they continued on down the road.

The rain was growing heavier. It wouldn't be long beforre it began causing trouble in the city.

************************************************************

AfterNotes; I'm sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer. And now for the preview I leave in the hands of two whom I shall introduce later.

**BackChat/Preview**

**Kyro;** Bakura's in this right?  
**Mylo;** Well duh. Who else did you think that is, a walking furby? Honestly. Hello and welcome to our backstage room. This is the offical preview for episode two: Cooking.  
**Kyro;** Is Bakura English?  
**Mylo;** Quiet you. I know nothing other than it has something to do with a frying pan, wet floors, one creepy ring and one creepier new character.  
**Kyro;** What no kissing?  
**Mylo;** Quiety cease your interuptions Kyro. They're bothering me. Bye now.


	2. Cooking

OK disclaimer thingy "I haven't even seen the end of the 1st series of Yu-gi-oh! so its pretty obvious that don't own any of it."

**Cooking**

On reaching Bakura's house the rain had become more like a monsoon rather than the passing shower the news described it as, and a deceion was made by both youths it would be wise to wait it out inside. Probably.

Bakura's appartment was huge. There was a room to Melidey's right that look like a study but it was hard to tell from the amount of books. _Does Bakura have his own library? Wow... _The room on her left was the polar opposite. A clean, tidy sitting room complete with comfey sofas, a coffée table with a couple of open books on it in the middle of the room and -oh how  
intresting, a large bookself. _This guy must really like reading, looks like we have something in common._

"If you'd like to sit down I can make you some tea -unless you don't like tea- "

"Tea's good." This guy's never really had a guest before has he?

"Sugar?"

"Perfect." The blush he had in return was priceless. Cutie

He hurried through to the kitchen well he would of if he hadn't run into the glass door. Melidey burst into laughter before going over to help him up.

"You're clumsier than I am." She giggled, sighingshe opened the door for him.

"Sorry." He replied, smiling kindly.

Unable to hold back an urge, Melidey hugged him. Unknown to Bakura her thoughs were as so; _Nawww! He looks just like a teddy bear! So cute! _But unknown to Melidey there was now  
appearing on Bakura's face an incredably dark blush.

"Aww, you're soo cute!!"

The next thing that came out of Bakura's mouth was best described as jiberish. "Um I-I, ah.. Tea, yes -I mean need to um, yes. I think." _Whoops, maybe it isn't the best idea to hug  
someone only hours after you've met them._

A flustered Bakura left to go through to the kitchen and Melidey sat down and pondered to herself what could have him acting so strangly. Her gaze moved slightly and she noticed a book lying close by. '_The_ _last time I'll ever speak__'_ one of her favourite novels about some who couldn't control what they said which usually lead to some comical situations. She picked it  
she wasn't usually the type of person who'd randomly snoop through other people's possesions but for some reason, this Bakura seemed so familiar - like an old friend, and he was  
kind too...

Melidey checked the bookmarked page. 98, dinner with the EX. She giggled. That was best chapter in the book. Smiling softly to herself she returned the book to it's pace on the table.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen.**

_"Talk to her you big baby."_ Ryuo only sighed while he put the kettle on. This voice in his head was starting to get to get to him.

"It's not that easy..."

"_Then lend me your body and I'll do it for you."_ The spirit urged playfully. He knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a try.

"No way. You might scare her. She's so sweet, and I don't want to hurt her." He went to the cuboard and feched the tea along with two mugs. "Why are you so intreseted anyways?  
It's not like you to be so friendly especially not to a stranger."

After a pause before answered_."... My reasons are my own. Don't you changing the subject on you woose! You'll have to talk to her sooner or later anyways. Have you even seen the rain lately?"_

The rain? Uh-oh. Heavy rain continously only leads to one conclusion and that tends to be flooding.

_"Yes, that's right Ryuo. If she lives where I think she does, then she won't be home any time soon, unless ofcourse she is an excellent swimmer. Talk to her or I will."_

Picking up a near by frying pan, Ryuo pointed it at his ghostly friend. "Just leave it will you."He whispered harshly. The spirit only laughted. _"What damage -pray tell-could you possibly hope to do with that?"_

Swinging the metal object far too fast at the rute of his head ache, Ryuo through himself off balance and landing with a thump and a clatter on his backside. Groaning he got up. A whistling nosie came from behind him.

Tea's ready.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Melidey stode into the kitchen noticing Ryuo slumped and looking gloomy. She also noticed the frying pan on floor and it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"?" Ryuo jumped slightly in shock. Two bright innocent eyes were staring at him from the doorway. Crap! She heard! She would definetly think he was an idoit now! Who  
talks to himself!

"I don't mean to point out the obvious but... last time I checked, you can't catch mice with frying pans." Mice? Thank goodness! She thought it was mice.

"It would seem so." He said staring at it.

"Um Bakura, um I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble...could I stay here tonight? I wouldn't ask it's just that the river's flooded and I won't be able to get home till tomorrow..."

"Ofcourse! Ah!- I mean I'd love to help you out- As a friend- Gak-" Melidey burst into tears of laughter. The poor guy just kept digging himself deeper and deeper into this hole he'd made.

Ryuo stopped mumbling. She looked so sweet.

Smiling gently he prepared the tea and gave Melidey her cup. Her smile....it made him feel so happy.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

**Another/notice;  
**I'm just being a pain ending it here ain't I? Well its payback for not ever reviewing.... i feel lonely......T~T

**Backchat/Preview**

**Kyro:** Why's there a frying pan in this?  
**Mylo:** Cause there is.  
**Kyro:** Thieve Bakura's in this too..  
**Mylo:** Yes...?  
**Kyro:** He's a ghost.  
**Mylo:** Stop stating the obvious and give me back my script.  
**Kyro:** Can't.  
**Mylo:** Why?  
**Kyro:** I ate it.  
(smack)  
ow  
**Mylo:** Sigh, From what I can remember, There is feather fluff in the next episode.  
**Kyro:** Really? Why don't ya check?  
**Mylo:** The fools I work with........

next episode: dreams


End file.
